It's the Great Pumpkin - NCIS:LA Style
by new adventures
Summary: Loosely based on the annual classic, "It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown." Not an exact parallel but more of an inspired-by piece. All team members are included. Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

"You know that will rot your teeth, right?"

"What, this?" Deeks asked as he pulled a red lollipop from his mouth. "This is a lollipop, candy, a staple of childhood."

"Which explains why _you_ are eating it," Callen remarked with a grin.

Kensi smiled at her partner as well. "You kind of walked into that one."

"No, that –" Sam said, pointing to Deeks' confection, "—is pure sugar on a stick. No nutritional value at all, and the sugar collects on the surface of your teeth and eats away at the enamel. Pure junk."

"If that was the case, then Kensi would be toothless by now," their liaison joked. "I did learn something important about these yummy little things, though."

"What's that, Deeks?" Callen inquired, leaning forward on his desk in anticipation "Going to share your wealth of knowledge with us?"

Deeks smiled big. "Absolutely. It is never a good idea to have a wet lollipop when you're playing with your dog. Fur sticks to these like sand on a surfer."

Callen shook his head and went back to reading his newspaper. The rest of the team attempted to look busy with file folders and the tapping of laptop keyboards. After a few minutes, Callen shook the pages of his paper and looked up.

"Now it's my turn to enlighten you all with my knowledge," he said. "Did you know that in addition to being the day we celebrate Halloween, October 31st is also the day in 1864 that Nevada became the 36th state in the union?" He paused for comments, but none came. "On this day in 1941, the Mount Rushmore monument was completed, and in 1892, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle first published _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_."

Deeks looked up excitedly. "See, now that's something to get excited about."

"Really Deeks? A book? I didn't know you could read those things," Sam joked.

"Ha ha Sam. No seriously, Sherlock is the master detective. His stories have inspired many a great detective, like yours truly – another awesome detective."

A round of eyerolls could be seen all around the bullpen.

"And on Oct. 31st, 2014, three NCIS special agents and one very special LAPD liaison were detained from all leisure time for failure to complete necessary case paperwork. I suggest you all get very busy very quickly if you want to see life outside these walls today." Hetty disappeared as quickly as she had appeared to give her team some direction.

"How does she do that?" the blond detective wondered.

Two hours later, Nell bounded down the stairs with her usual pep and Eric close behind. They had their bags over their shoulders, ready to head out for the day. At the bottom, she observed the team quietly filling in paper forms, placing them in file folders and tapping away at their computers.

"Hey guys! Everyone ready for the Halloween party at the club tonight?" she asked. "Eric and I are heading out to get our costumes ready. It's going to be a great time: candy, games and prizes, costume contest, and free beer thanks to Hetty. I can't wait!"

Deeks shook his head. "Sounds like a great time, but you guys will have to enjoy it without me."

"You're not going tonight? Why not?" Kensi asked, surprised by Deeks' revelation.

"I have an appointment with some bad guys tonight." When he noticed his teammates just looking blankly at him, he continued. "There's this LAPD case I've been part of for quite a while. A gang dealing in nasty stuff, but every time we think we are close to getting them, they disappear. I finally got some good intel about something going down tonight, so I'm in stake-'em-out and bust-'em-up mode."

"What kind of intel and from whom?" Callen asked. "You need our help?"

"A CI of mine, actually of our whole department. He's a decent guy, always given reliable information before," Deeks reported. "He said there's a meet going on tonight in the back section of St. Michael's Cemetery."

Sam stood up to pack his bag. "Seriously? That's your intel? There's a meeting going on at the back of a cemetery on Halloween night. Are they going to be wearing black pointy hats and stirring a giant cauldron, too?"

Kensi snickered. "Oooh, I bet they'll arrive on their broomsticks! You can tell us all about your big _sweep_ of the gang tomorrow – HA!" Once again, Kensi's attempt at humor was funnier to her than anyone else.

Deeks rolled his eyes. "Guys, this is real. My CI's info has panned out before, and I trust this guy. I've had a couple successful busts in the past because of his intel. I believe in what he told me, and I'm going to sit there tonight and wait. You'll see – I'll be the conquering hero when it's all done."

The team shook their heads and headed out the door to get ready for the Halloween party that night.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door interrupted Deeks' brief channel surfing before he had to leave. He looked at the door, then down at his furry companion.<p>

"Monty, did you invite your friends over for a party this early? I told you I wasn't leaving 'til 9:30."

Deeks stood up, stretched, and loped over to the door. Through the small peephole, he got a distorted view of two teammates, or at least he assumed that's who they were: a pilot of some sort and a very attractive French Maid. He opened the door.

"Uh, hi guys. In case you can't tell, my porch light is off. No tricks or treats this year," he joked.

"Hey Deeks," Callen greeted him. "We just stopped by to see if you had changed your mind about the party tonight."

Deeks shook his head and stepped aside so his friends could enter. "Nope, I have a stakeout tonight. I have a date at a cemetery."

Kensi stepped a little closer to Deeks. "Do you really think they're gonna show tonight?"

Deeks laughed nervously. "As much as I wouldn't mind a little 'room service' tonight…" he said motioning to Kensi's costume, "…I have to do this. I believe in this guy and his intel."

"Too bad. You're gonna miss all the fun at the club, plus how often does Hetty pick up our beer tab for the entire night?" Callen asked. Deeks just shrugged.

"Ok then. Let's head out. See you later Deeks." Callen headed out the door. Kensi slowly started to follow, then stopped at the threshold. She looked back at Deeks.

"There's really something big going down tonight?" Kensi chewed her bottom lip in thought as Deeks nodded. "Maybe… maybe I should go with you – you know, just in case you need some back-up. That's what partners are for, right?"

Deeks grinned. "Yeah, no, I mean that's great. But let me ask you this: where in that costume do you have room for a gun? Or are you gonna beat them down with your feather duster?"

Kensi walked back into the apartment and shut the door. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

Half an hour later they got into Deeks' car and drove across town. "I'm glad you decided to come with. You won't be sorry. You'll get to see this all go down with your very own eyes." As Deeks talked about the case and all the efforts put into apprehending these guys already, Kensi started to understand how important this really was to Deeks. There was a level of passion for his job and the mission at hand that she didn't see from him too often.

"If anything happens, I've got your back," she said. "But if you try to hold my hand - or anything else - while we're in this car, I'll slug you!"

And there she was. Even a very feminine, sexy costume couldn't hide her inner Bad-Ass Blye. As he drove across town to the cemetery, he still wondered where she was hiding her gun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is only divided into chapters to make reading a little easier.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sam. Interesting costume. Not sure what it is, but interesting none the less," Callen observed as he walked inside the club and greeted his partner.

Sam wore various shades of brown fabric that formed a tunic and pants, and furry-topped boots that came up to mid-calf. He had on a hat trimmed in some kind of fur, and a long cape over his shoulders. A few straps and belts crossed his torso, and an empty sheath – presumably for a sword – hung at his hip.

"You have no idea who I am? Look again," Sam told his partner. Nell, Eric and Granger gave him the once over as well. They all shook their heads.

"Picture me on horseback, wielding a sword as I ride toward you." His teammates continued to look at him, not knowing the answer. Sam sighed in defeat. "I'm Attila the Hun. The baddest of the bad asses in history. Seriously, how did you guys not see that?"

Callen studied him a moment longer. "Yeah, I can kind of see it, but you know records say he was short, bearded and had grey hair by the time he started his raids. Not very historically accurate there big guy."

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a "hmph". He looked at Callen's costume and chuckled. "And we're supposed to believe that get-up is a World War 1 flying ace? Nice try."

Callen adjusted his aviator's goggles and threw the end of his scarf over his shoulder. "I am completely accurate. Imagine me in a Sopwith Camel, flying through the open skies, chasing down the Red Baron. He doesn't stand a chance!"

"Sure, G," Sam chuckled. "Hey, where's Kensi? I thought she was coming with you."

Callen shook his head. "She was, but then decided at the last minute to go with Deeks on his big stakeout tonight. Too bad."

"Well, I do say that we should begin the festivities if all are here," Eric remarked in a bad British accent. "Right this way, m'lady," he said as he held out his arm for Nell, who gladly accepted. They sauntered off toward the games and activities in beautiful velvety Renaissance-style lord and lady costumes.

"Those two never cease to amaze me," Granger said shaking his head. "What are they supposed to be, the king and queen of LA?"

"Then I guess that would make you the jester!" Callen called out as he and Sam turned toward the bar. At the elder man's unimpressed look, Callen added, "Sir."

"Unlike many of you, I've been working steady. I didn't have time to get anything before tonight," Granger said, trying to make excuses for his sad-looking white sheet with holes cut out for eyes and a mouth. He sat down on a bar stool and ordered a beer.

After a few drinks, the senior partners made their over to where a variety of games had been set up for the guests. There were video games of all genres, pool, darts, bobbing for apples, and something about pinning the tail on the Playboy Bunny. Callen opted to play one of the "classic" Halloween games, and bob for apples. The game had an adult twist to it, though, and the apples were bobbing in a tub of vodka instead of water. That made it even better in Callen's mind. He challenged his partner to a round, and Sam couldn't pass up a chance to beat his partner. With hands behind their backs, and the crowd counting down from 3, the two men plunged their faces into the vat of fruit to see who would come up victorious.

After a few moments, both men came up with the same apple in their teeth – Callen's teeth on one side and Sam's dug in on the other. As soon as they realized it, they quickly spit it out. Sam started vigorously wiping at his mouth.

"Uh-uh. No way. My lips touched guy lips. Bleck!" Sam went on, disgusted by the end result of the game.

Callen smirked as he dried his face off with a napkin. "Oh Sam, you know you've wanted it for a long time now."

Sam stopped wiping his mouth and looked straight at his partner. "Don't play with me G. That was nasty – those things should be for Joelle only. Yuck!"

Callen couldn't help himself. "Yeah, but she's not here. You are. It's ok big guy. We can be honest about our relationship."

"I'm gonna kill you…"

"Attila, Hun-ny," Callen cooed. "Is that any way to talk to your soulmate? I thought we had grown closer than ever since that whole submarine thing. A guy should be able to express his feelings to another guy freely. Plus, it's all legal now in California – we can finally be together like we want to be."

Nell and Eric tried to contain the laughter that was threatening to erupt over Callen's antics.

"Can't… hold… it… much… longer…" Nell attempted to say between giggles that were escaping her lips.

Sam gave the tech pair a dirty look and then turned his attention back to G, who was batting his eyelashes at him.

"Granger," he said without looking away from his partner, "I'm going to need a new partner starting Monday." He shook his head slowly and cracked his knuckles. "And you… you better start running now, man. I'm warning you…"

Callen quickly sobered up and took off across the club with Sam right on his tail.

"Oh my god Callen is a dead man," Eric said watching them. "But that was so funny!"

Nell calmed herself down from her fit of laughter and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Never a dull moment with those two. Hey Eric, how did you do at the games? Win anything?"

Eric turned his attention back to Nell and Granger, who was sitting with them now. "Yeah, actually I did pretty well. It's not that hard to beat a bunch of drunks at a video game. I won $100. How about you?"

"I did fairly well myself. Showed a few peasants how to clean up a billiards table, and scored a free overnight at that fancy spa hotel in Beverly Hills." Nell giggled again and curtsied low. "What about you Granger? Did you win big tonight?"

Their assistant director looked up from his beer dejectedly. "All I got was a coupon for $1 off a car wash at any Express Car Wash. Oh, and a free milkshake with purchase at the Burger Barn. If it wasn't for the free beer, this night would be a total disaster."

Nell and Eric tried not to laugh too hard at his misfortune. A minute later Sam and Callen returned to the group, looking ragged but in good spirits. Nell asked if anyone had heard from Deeks or Kensi yet. They all shook their heads, so Callen volunteered to make the call.

After a few rings, the call was answered.

"Deeks here. You're on speakerphone."

"Hey Deeks. Your CI prove to be trustworthy yet?" He chuckled softly on his end of phone. "You're missing the free beer and awesome prizes. Sam won a new TV and Eric scored himself a $100 cash. You blockheads sitting in a car on Halloween are wasting all your time."

"They'll come. I know they will. And I'll be here to bust them," Deeks asserted.

Kensi leaned over toward the driver's side of the car. "You'll see. Deeks knows his CI; he knows what he's doing."

"Ok then. Enjoy the rest of your night," Callen responded, and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

After Deeks clicked "end call" on his phone, Kensi asked, "Alright, where are they?" There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Hey, my guy said sometime between 11 and midnight. It's still early. They will be here. They will show up."

"I hope so," Kensi replied. "I have my reputation to think of, you know. And just think of all the fun we're missing – free beer, heckling others' costumes, games and prizes, and candy, LOTS OF CANDY!"

Fifteen minutes later, after fidgeting as quietly as she could, Kensi had had enough.

"Ok, Deeks. It's 4 minutes to midnight. Where are they?"

"There's still time, they could still show…" Deeks said, though sounding less confident that he had earlier in the evening.

"If anyone had told me I'd be waiting in a car all night on Halloween, I'd have said they were crazy."

Deeks turned to look at Kensi. "Just think, Kens. If these guys show up, you can help me crack this ring we've been waiting to for years. I mean 'when' these guys show up, I didn't mean 'if'. I know they will be here. I believe in this guy - " Deeks cut himself off and listened, then tried to look through the binoculars. "What – what's that? Who's that?"

Kensi squinted into the darkness but didn't see anything.

"Is that…? Is that…? Could it be…? It's one of them, I knew it would go down tonight. I gotta get closer!"

Kensi then noticed a short shadowy figure in the distance. "Deeks! Wait!" she called out after him.

Deeks was already out of the car and jogging quickly up the dark, unlighted cemetery drive. He didn't see a tall sign pole in the dark and ran right into it. Kensi watched as he fell flat on the ground. Hetty appeared out of the shadows and looked down at her liaison. "He always has been a bit of a blockhead, hasn't he?"

Kensi had made her way over to Deeks and shook her head. Then she looked at Hetty.

"Don't get me started," she said. "What are you doing here, Hetty?"

"I'm just checking in on you two, my dear. Everything seems fine, so I'll be on my way." Hetty gave Kensi one of her smiles-that-almost-isn't-a smile, and left as mysteriously as she had arrived.

Deeks started moaning on the ground. Kensi helped him up and back to the car. He held his hands to his head.

"Dammit. What happened? Was that them? Did they show up? Did you take them down?" he asked, not sure of exactly what happened.

Kensi was furious. "I was robbed! I've spent all night waiting for some thugs to show up when I could have been out having fun with the team getting free beer and candy. Halloween is over and I've missed it! You blockhead! You kept me up all night in a graveyard waiting for people who are not ever coming."

She took a breath and continued.

"The only person who showed up was Hetty. I missed FREE CANDY and now I'll have to wrestle people in the store for the last remaining bags on clearance tomorrow. And it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" she ended by jabbing a finger at the middle of his chest. He looked down at her finger then back up at her face, but didn't dare say a word.

She huffed and threw her hands in the air.

"I'll sue! What a fool I was! I could have had Kit Kats and M&M's and Twizzlers and candy corn, but no! I had to listen to you, you blockhead. What a fool I was! Halloween comes only once a year and I missed it by sitting in a car in a graveyard."

Suddenly Kensi reached over and grabbed Deeks' shirt with both hands. She brought his face very close to hers. Deeks temporarily got excited then remembered her tirade and terror replaced excitement.

"You owe me restitution!" Kensi shouted. Then she let go and pushed him back into his seat. She crossed her arms and glared out her passenger window.

Deeks phone rang again. It was Callen checking in on them.

Deeks angrily answered the phone. "Yeah, Callen. Still here."

Callen laughed. "Things not going so well in the graveyard, huh? How's Kensi holding out?"

Deeks stared out the windshield, not even turning in her direction. "Fine."

Callen laughed harder. "Deeks, I've warned you before about the fury of a woman scorned…"

Deeks interrupted him. "It's nothing compared to the fury of a Kensi who has been cheated out of free beer and candy!"

At that remark, Kensi opened her car door, got out, slammed it shut and walked off. Deeks didn't attempt to go after her – he knew better. A few minutes later, she got back in the car. Deeks eyed her curiously.

"I'm still pissed at you, but it's cold out and I'm dressed like this on the wrong side of town. I need a ride home," Kensi admitted.

Deeks felt a bit of hope rise within him. "There's still time. They could still come. Maybe they got spooked by the noise I made when I fell. Maybe my CI just got the times wrong. Maybe it's between 12 and 1…" Deeks tries to plead his case.

"Whatever Deeks." Kensi was tired of arguing. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>Nell peeked in through the passenger side window. She didn't want to disturb them – not yet. What she saw made her smile. Deeks and Kensi were asleep in the front seat of Deeks' car – Kensi's head rested on Deeks' shoulder, and the fingers of Deeks' right hand and Kensi's left hand were entwined, resting on her thigh.<p>

Nell then stood up, looked across the roof of the car to her morning companion, and nodded.

A loud police siren sounded. Deeks sat straight up and screamed like a girl. Kensi opened her eyes, let go of Deeks' hand and looked around, confused.

"What…? Who…?" she tried to ask as Deeks settled down. Waving at him on the other side of his window was Nell, who had walked around the car, and an LAPD patrol officer. Deeks rolled down his window.

"Rise and shine!" Nell yelled out.

"Nell? Sgt. Turner? What are you guys doing here?" Deeks asked while rubbing his eyes.

"We couldn't get you on your phones, you weren't at home, so we figured you fell asleep out here. A little call to our friendly neighborhood police officer – who was more than eager to help find the great Detective Deeks – and voila! Here we are." Nell smiled. "Plus this is way more fun than a grumpy, hung-over Granger back at Ops."

Kensi looked around and fully realized where they were. "We slept here all night? Great. I am going to slug you."

"So…." Nell began again. "Hetty needs you at the boat shed by 9 am, dressed in fresh clothing and not last night's 'leftovers' as she put it. Oh and Deeks? She said you better stop and get Kensi three extra large bags of clearance candy first if you know what's good for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. The ending isn't my favorite, but I was having trouble finding a good way to close this story. Happy Halloween!<strong>_


End file.
